This invention relates to reusable art work carriers for the transport of works of art, and more specifically to art work carriers that can change in volume to accommodate and protect a wide range of works of art of various size and number during their storage or transport, yet remain completely enclosed therein protecting the works of art from external and internal forces.
Artists, both professional and amateur alike, share the common problem of transporting art work from their studios to shows or exhibits, and commercial locations in a safe manner, without damage to the art work. Frequently, art work that must be transported includes pieces having widely varying dimensions. Moreover, the number of art pieces transported is often greater than ten thereby increasing the possibility of damage to the works of art and their frames during their transport. Accordingly, a number of carriers have been invented for the protective handling of works of art during their transport.
Several early designs incorporated mechanisms that simply separated the art work to prevent any touching between the pieces. These designs, however offered little assistance in handling numerous pieces of art work of widely varying sizes. Such designs were also limited by failing to address the problem of covering the art work to prevent damage from external forces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,890 to Crampton discloses a simple unitary clip that is attached to two opposing canvases to separate them from each other. This design, however, is limited to protecting only two canvases of approximately the same size, and is not expandable to protect additional pieces. Further, it offers little protection from outside forces, and it cannot be used for canvases having any type of sizable frame.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,498 to Miller discloses a design that incorporates a number of rigid bars placed at longitudinally displaced points along the art work canvases or frames. The bars include adjustable fixed spacer members that extend inwardly between the frames to keep the frames separated. Because the bars are fixed in size, this design likewise limits the number of frames it can accommodate. Consequently the number of framed art pieces that it can transport is limited to the number of fixed spacer members that can fit on the rigid bars. Moreover, like Crampton, it offers little protection from outside forces, and can only secure pieces having similar dimensions.
Later designs like U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,968 to Bremer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,869 to Hasenfus offer more flexibility to accommodate works of art having varying dimensions. For example, Bremer discloses a carrier for unframed canvases that can expand to accommodate the size of the canvas. Included therein are cooperating panels that can adjust relative to one another to secure various sized canvases. The Bremer design, however, cannot expand in a way to accommodate a number of additional canvases, or canvases that include any sizable frame.
Similarly, Hasenfus discloses a carrier that can adjust to secure canvases of various size. This design includes internal, horizontally adjustable support clamps for preventing movement in a horizontal or vertical direction. Similar to Bremer, however, it cannot expand in a way to secure a large number of additional works of art. That is, the volume of the carrier, and the number of support clamps for securing the pieces is fixed. In contrast to the other designs noted above, however, Hasenfus provides cover against external forces that could damage the pieces during their transport.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,244 to Fuhri also provides cover for secured pieces of art work of widely varying dimension by providing a case having a number of separate compartments which are adjustable in size and shape. However, like Hasenfus, it cannot expand in volume to accommodate a number of additional pieces of art work.
Subsequently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,254 to Sitwell was granted disclosing a completely enclosed container having a removable suspension system for transporting works of art of various dimension. Like the carriers that preceded it, however, the Sitwell carrier is limited to a fixed space for the placement of art work. Thus, in the same way, it cannot satisfy an artist's demand for a carrier that can expand in volume to suit his or her day-to-day use to accommodate art work of widely varying size and number.
Thus, the above noted carriers share the common problem of having a limited volume that cannot expand to accommodate the changing needs of an artist. Accordingly, a need remains for an expandable art work carrier that will allow an artist to ship or transport framed works of art in one relatively lightweight, enclosed container wherein the dimensions of the container can be changed therein providing the artist with the flexibility to vary the carrier's size and volume depending upon the largest piece being moved, and on the number of actual art pieces.